The present invention relates generally to a crate for use in retaining and transporting beverage bottles or other containers.
Plastic soft drink bottles, such as two-liter PET (polyethylene terephthalate) bottles, are often packaged in crates for storage and shipment to the stores. The crates of bottles are often stacked during transportation and display at the store. Typical crates are injection molded with ribs reinforcing a bottom wall and double walls around the periphery of the bottom wall. These crates are relatively stiff and strong to improve the stackability of the loaded crates. These crates are also durable enough to be returned, washed and reused multiple times. Eventually, damaged or worn crates are recyclable. However, it is not possible or practical for the empty crates to be returned, such as in stores where the customers carry the bottles from the store in the crates.
Another common packaging for soft drink bottles is corrugated cardboard, with or without plastic wrap securing the bottles to the cardboard. The cardboard is light and inexpensive, but it is not reusable.